


Crossroads

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [83]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Dani has doubts about doing the job.
Series: Finding My Way [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Prodigal Son  
Title: Crossroads  
Characters: Dani Powell  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Dani has doubts about doing the job.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver own this show and these characters.  
Words: 193 words without title and ending.

Word to use: War

FMW #83: Crossroads

Working for the NYPD has been the best thing in Dani's life. She loves helping people and putting bad guys in jail so they can't hurt anyone again. Sometimes she wants more for herself. 

The war on the streets of New York seems endless, with more bad guys popping up as soon as they take one or a few off the streets. She's at a crossroads in her life.

She doesn't know if she wants to spend the rest of her life dealing with bad guys or if she wants to get another job. She just doesn't know.

Dani sighs and tries to figure out what to do. She's already talked to Gil, Malcolm, and JT. But this is something she has to decide herself.

She loves working with all of them, but she has to figure out if she can keep doing this. She looks up as Malcolm walks by with a victim from the most recent case they had closed.

Dani watches him comfort the woman, hug her, and then they leave. She realizes in that moment that she wants to keep being a cop. She wants to keep helping people and making a difference.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
